In My Veins
by SrtaHendric
Summary: "Você está nas minhas veias e eu não consigo te tirar". Wes x Travis


_**N/A: **Wes, Travis e Common Law não me pertencem. Não sei de quem é o roteiro, mas obviamente não é meu. Todos os direitos quem escreveu essa série linda._

_Dedicada a Ana Shirley pra gostar ainda mais do fandom._

_Oh! A música que está aí, é "In My Veins" de Andrew Belle... Aqui o link: h*ttp*:/*/w*ww.*youtube.*com/watc*h?*v=q0KZuZ*F01FA (retire todos os asteriscos). Recomendo que leiam a ouvindo._

_Divirtam-se, honeys._

* * *

**_In My Veins_**

**Oh, you're in my veins**

_Oh, você está nas minhas veias_

**And I cannot get you out**

_E eu não consigo te tirar_

**O****h, you're all I taste**

_Oh, você é tudo o que provo_

**At night inside of my mouth**

_Na noite dentro da minha boca_

Travis encarou seu parceiro sobre os lençóis.

Ele estava tão lindo. As bochechas levemente coradas, a respiração pesada, o rosto sempre tão "pokerface" transformado em prazer. Os olhos azuis sempre tão claros, escurecidos pelo desejo. Voltou a lamber o membro dele. Um gemido contido. Oh, como adorava aquilo! Ele ainda tentava se controlar naquelas horas, mas nunca conseguia. E adorava ser o motivo dele não conseguir.

Sugou, sugou, ouvindo os gemidos mais claros, sentindo a mão dele sobre seu cabelo, tentando ditar o ritmo. E por um segundo deixou. Ele exercia força, ainda empurrava o quadril e deslizava o mais fundo que podia. Percebeu que ele estava preste atingir o ápice, pois gemia cada vez mais, os movimentos se tornavam mais rápidos. Pegou o pulso dele, conseguindo o controle de volta. Ouviu um gemido frustrado.

E de novo.

Wes estava ainda mais vermelho, os olhos fechados, a respiração ainda mais pesada. Tocou na cintura dele, alisando até o baixo-ventre, vendo ele se contorcer um pouco e gemer um "huum". Ele era tão lindo! Tão fofo!

- Você é lindo, Wes... Lindo. Lindo – não cansava de repetir na orelha dele, como um mantra. O ouviu sorrir um pouco e passar os braços por seu pescoço.

- Eu sei. Se eu não fosse, acho que não teria Travis Marks em meus lençóis, não é? – o moreno não entendeu muito bem a afirmação, mas ao admirar o rosto do parceiro com aquele sorriso... Aumento sua imagem da perfeição que tinha sobre ele.

Beijou-lhe com força. Mordeu seus lábios em prova da luxúria. Marcou toda a pele branca exigindo a posse.

Fez o que queria naquela noite.

**Will leave you in the morning**

_Vou te deixar na manhã_

**Come find you in the day**

_Venho te encontrar no dia_

Travis tateou a cama atrás do parceiro.

Suspirou ao não encontrar. Sentou-se na cama e viu que estava tudo vazio. Seu trailer sempre estava assim. Novamente, o loiro havia lhe deixado pela manhã. Olhou para o relógio, eram sete horas. Precisava se arrumar para ir trabalhar. Enquanto banhava, perguntava-se porque Wes sempre fazia isso. Sempre iria embora antes que acordava.

Era a sétima vez que eles faziam sexo e sempre acabava do mesmo jeito.

Na primeira vez que aconteceu, o moreno achava que era o famoso "caso de uma noite", mas quando se repetiu por mais duas vezes, a opção foi descartada. Tudo o que restava era opção que não queria encarar. Wes ainda não havia se esquecido de Alex e estava usando Travis para isso. Eles conversaram bastante sobre isso na terapia, o fato de Wes não ter superado.

E o detetive Marks conhecia esse estado. Ele sabia que depois que a parte superasse o romance, esqueceria a outra. O moreno se tornaria sem a menor importância para o loiro, pelo menos no campo emocional e físico. O máximo que seriam... Amigos. Travis riu. Se é que conseguissem superar os problemas para serem amigos. Mas ele sabia que no fundo, mesmo com todas as brigas eram amigos.

Saiu do banho, preferindo esquecer seus pensamentos, suas perguntas dentro do banheiro. Iria vestir sua máscara carismática, seu jeito de irritar o parceiro, para poder trabalhar "em paz". Quando atravessou a porta do departamento, o encontrou na mesa em que compartilhavam, lendo qualquer coisa. Ele levantou seu olhar quando se aproximou.

O mesmo. Olhar. De sempre. Era como se ele não se lembrasse de nada da noite anterior, agia como se nunca dividissem os mesmos lençóis.

Travis era forçado a fazer o mesmo

**Everything will chance**

_Tudo irá mudar_

**Nothing stays the same**

_Nada fica o mesmo_

Era décima vez.

Estava imprensando o parceiro contra a pia e o beijando fervorosamente. Aquela história iria se iniciar pela décima vez. E Travis sentia que essa história estava cada vez mais próxima do fim. Quanto mais os números aumentavam, mais rápido chegava o dia que eles parariam de aumentar. E isso doía demais no coração do moreno. Era como esmagá-lo com a mão. Porque lá pela quinta, ou sexta vez, percebeu o que mais tinha medo.

Havia se apaixonado.

E agora, o pior dos seus pesadelos lhe rondava. Aquele que não o deixava se apegar a nada, a não ter relacionamentos duradouros. O medo de ser abandonado de novo. Foi subindo devagar o pescoço alvo do outro, segurando com uma mão o maxilar, forçando-o a lhe encarar.

- Você vai me deixar de novo? – perguntou sério. Wes vestiu sua máscara de advogado, ficando sério também.

- Eu volto – respondeu simplesmente. O moreno soltou o maxilar do outro, ficando apenas encarando-o.

- Você não precisa ir – de novo. Aquele sorriso que ele dera quando disse que era bonito. Lembrava-se de achá-lo lindo, mas agora... Era tão triste. Ele passou os braços pelo seu pescoço como a da outra vez e sussurrou.

- Mas não assim que toda pessoa que fica com Travis Marks deveria fazer? – e por um segundo, Marks entendeu.

**Oh, you run away**

_Oh, __você__foge_

'**Cause I'm not what you find**

_Porque eu não sou o que você encontra_

Wes não estava tentando superar. Wes estava tentando não se apegar. Ele sabia que tipo de pessoa o moreno era, que tipo de problemas ele trazia, conversavam sobre isso na terapia, não era? Ele sabia do medo de Marks em se apegar. Estava fugindo porque ainda não se sentia pronto para entrar naquele relacionamento e perceber que está... Sozinho. De tentar ser sério com ele, mas ver que ele não conseguia superar seu medo e...

Vê-lo com outra. Transforma-se em um dos troféus que ele tanto sustentava. Sempre tinha, aquela parte racional dentro de sua cabeça, a parte pessimista, que lhe dizia que o quer que fazia Travis aceitar sua oferta de sexo não era suficiente para poder iniciar um relacionamento. Não era suficiente para eles terem algum futuro.

E o moreno queria ter dito, ter feito uma daquelas declarações de cinema para o outro. Ter explicado que aquele medo era tão infundado. Contudo, seus sentimentos ainda estavam... Estranhos. Na verdade, naquele segundo, ele não sabia o que dizer para livrar o outro daquela concepção. Era sempre assim, Mitchell lhe deixava sem palavras.

- Não me deixe. Não me deixe. Não me deixe – repetia como um mantra.

O levou para cama, o beijou, o tocou. E continuava a dizer "Não me deixe". Esperava que o outro entendesse, que nesse pedido egoísta estava sua verdadeira vontade, as palavras que não dizia para ele. Estava a chance em superar seu medo. Em superar os problemas de ambos. Ele torcia... Torcia para que pudesse ver.

**Nothing goes as planned**

_Nada vai como planejado_

**Everything will break**

_Tudo irá quebrar_

Travis acordou, esperou um pouco e tateou a cama com esperança.

Ela estava vazia.

Sentou-se e encarou o trailer.

Ele estava vazio.

Escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos, baixando a cabeça.

Era... Assim...? Até quando?

**People say goodbye**

_Pessoas dizem adeus_

**In their own special way**

_Nas suas próprias maneiras especiais_

* * *

_Sinceramente,_

_Hendric._


End file.
